A sleeve-and-insert type of package is a package wherein a substantially planar member is housed within an enclosure from which it may be partially or fully removed to gain access to items held on one or more surfaces of the planar member. The planar member may be identified by several alternative names including but not limited to an “insert,” a “card,” an “insert card,” a “slide card,” and a “sliding element.” These terms will be used interchangeably herein.
Sleeve-and-insert type packaging is useful for a variety of purposes; including the sale and distribution of items that may be juxtaposed permanently or temporarily in some manner with respect to the insert. A sleeve-and-insert type of package is particularly useful as a so-called “unit-dose packaging system.” In a unit-dose packaging system medicaments such as pills are removably held to the planar member in individual, or unit doses, typically within a blister. In alternative embodiments unit-doses, such as held in syringes, patches, inhalers, pouches, and the like, are mounted to a tray. Unit dose packaging systems are useful as a means for dispensing an individual, or a unit dose of a medicament. Such systems are even more useful when they have the added features of providing resistance to the package being opened by a child, while at the same time facilitating ease of opening, closing and general use by older individuals whose manual dexterity may have decreased with age. These two features are typically referred to as “child-resistant” and “senior-friendly,” respectively.
Preventing or inhibiting undesired partial or full removal of the inner slide card from the sleeve/shell is important in helping facilitate resistance to child tampering and use by seniors. In addition, preventing or inhibiting widespread access to the items held by the sliding element is important to child-resistance. Thus, it will be appreciated that it is useful to have a unit dose package with additional novel features that prevent or inhibit the undesired access of items held by the inner card.
Because decreased cost and increased ease of manufacturing are desirable, it will likewise be appreciated that it is beneficial to have a child-resistant and senior-friendly unit dose package that is efficient to operate, is durable and sturdy, and simple to construct, thereby reducing the cost and inefficiencies of manufacture.